Missing
by vandagold
Summary: Zhalia is severely injured in combat and is at death's door. At the time her body is covered in a pool of her own blood,she convinces herself that is better if she dies. Dante had left her and the teens would do just fine without her. But can someone prove her she is wrong in time or will Zhalia commit her biggest mistake ever? A little songfiction about Z/D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Missing by Evanescence or I did it, Zhalia and Dante would have kiss at the end of 1st season. **

* * *

That was the end ,and I knew it. I could feel my heart beating become slower and slower at the same time the metallic smell of blood was everything I could smell. At least ,I would die just like a honorer seeker would die: In the battle.

And I was enjoying it.

I mean ,who did I have in this world that cared about me? I knew that Sophie ,Lok and Den really loved me like if I was their sister or something. But I wasn't. And Dante? He left me. He sweared to me that he would never leave me ,but there I was ,dying while he was in New York ,enjoying his new life. But ,as I said before ,it was better this way.

_Please, please, forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one_

_"Isn't something missing?_

He didn't even love me in first place. He made that clear the day he went gone. I was just like a toy to him. But I loved him. And I was stupid to believe that actually ,he felt the same for me.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

I knew that I shouldn't have open myself to him. I knew that I shouldn't have remove my mask. I left him see behind the fake Zhalia ,to see the true me. And that was the worst mistake of my entire life.

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

In that moment ,I started to think about the teens. I knew that they would be fine. Lok was really strong ,Sophie could act like a spoiled girl sometimes ,but she had a good heart. And Den...Well ,he had his brother Herrison. Nobody really needed me anyways. I was just that bitter woman ,with a heart cold as ice and a sarcasm sharper than a knife. And I was sure that Dante had leave me because of that. 'Cause he deserved a better woman. A woman that wouldn't be bitter ,a woman that would had a heart sweet as honey. A woman like Scarlett. I knew that she loved him and ,at least ,Dante liked her a little. He even said to her that she was beautiful. He had never said that to me and I was dying because I tried to save the world ,fuck!

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

I just hoped that they would live happily ever after. That they would have lots of kids and that they would die old in the arms of each other. Yeah, that's it! Dante could go fuck him self because I was tired of his shit! I was tired of every part of him. Tired of always don't know what were his thoughts about me. And in that moment ,I knew. I had just one question: Was this some revenge? For I had betrayed him and the others? If it was ,well , Mr. Vale you were succeed. You broke my heart and with him every tiny piece of my soul! Are you satisfied now? I hope ,'cause I'm dying in here ,with you in my mind!

_Please, please, forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. It felt like I was trapped in my own body. I couldn't even move a muscle. I just hoped that the time was coming ,because I was sick of being like that. I just wanted to die to see my family. To see the ones that really loved me and never lied to me.

"Zhalia! Wake up!" I heard Lok's voice screaming at me ,beggin' me to open my eyes. But I couldn't. Even if I wanted it was just too late. I could feel the pain starting to go away and the darkness calling for me ,in a loving ,sweet touch.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

I felt my mind leaving my body and I felt happy. For the first time in the last couple of months ,I felt happy. I freed my mind of the teens and Dante ,knowing that they will be just fine without me. I was doing them a favour ,after all. I was doing myself a favour. Everything was better then stay alive ,in a world where I had to stay alone at night ,the place in the bed by my side cold and empty.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something_

"Zhalia ,stay with me! Damm ,we're losing her! Didn't you hear? Do something!" I heard Dante's voice screaming at someone and I felt my world collapsing. What was he doing here? I wanted to die and he would screw up everything! He had already screw up my life ,did he have to do the same with my dead?

Then ,I started to see a light. The most amazing ,beautiful light I had ever seen in my entire life. I began to walk to her, living my life behind.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

"Hang in. Just don't quit! I know you're strong!"

_You won't try for me, not now_

"Please, stay with me, Zhaal! Don't die!"

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

"I love you, please don't leave me!"

_I'm all alone_

"I'm here. And I swear, if you open your eyes ,I will never, ever again leave you alone. Ever! I will stick around forever ,you heard?"

I woke up. I knew that I was dead. Dante didn't save me. It was just too late. And then ,I remembered his words. I didn't know if I was just allucinating ,but I could swear that I heard him beggin' to me to open my eyes. He said that he loved me.

A tear slid down my right cheek. I couldn't believe that I died for nothing. I thought that I had nobody that cared about me, but I was wrong. He cared about me and now I would never be able to be with Dante. I would never be able to say to him how I loved his amber colored eyes that could make my heart melt. How I loved to bury my hands in his hair as I kissed him. How I loved the smell of his after-shave in my clothes.

_Isn't something missing?_

Another tear slid down. And then another. And another. I had committed the worst boner in my life.

But at that time, I had no choice. I had to open my eyes. I didn't know very well what was going to happen ,but something inside me told me to open my eyes. And so ,I did it.

As soon my eyelashes started to open ,sounds started do appear. Hospital sounds. Like the machines "beeps" and people walking.

I looked at me. It was night and I was laid in one of those typical hospital beds ,with some strange machines by my side. I notice that I had a mask in my face and a tube with a needle was jabbed into one of my veins. I looked at my right side and for my delight I saw Dante in a chaise ,sleeping like the angel he was. My heart skipped a beat. I never thought that I would see his face again ,but there I was ,staring at him in the middle of the night. I removed my mask ,and suddenly ,it become harder to breeth. But I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of that bed and kiss Dante. With that thought in my mind ,I removed the needle thing. I prepared myself to upstand ,but then I heard a voice call for me.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"Zhalia? You awake?" Dante hugged me tight, but without hurting me."God ,I missed you so much. I was so scared. I never told you how much I love you. I thought that you were going to die ,because I was such a ass-hole and I left you alone. "I felt like Dante could start crying and I felt bad for him. I had been very selfish. "And I know that the other day I told you that I didn't love you but that was just a lie. You are the most beautiful ,sarcastical and rude personne I ever met ,and I really ,really love you and...

I love Dante ,but that was starting to be a little lame ,so I shut him with a kiss.

"Yeah ,yeah...I know. Can you shut up already" I asked ,with a smile in my lips.

As a answer ,Dante kissed me and I felt the most lucky woman in the world.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know by writing a review!**


End file.
